Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In general, maintenance operations are routinely performed on wind turbine components to ensure the safe and efficient operation of the wind turbine. For example, one such maintenance operation is a continuity test of the lightning conduction system of a wind turbine. As is generally known, wind turbines typically include a lightning conduction system having one or more lightning receptors disposed on the exterior of the rotor blades and a lightning conductor coupled to the lightning receptor(s) and extending through the wind turbine to a ground located near the tower. Thus, when lightning strikes the rotor blade, the electrical current may flow through the lightning receptor and may be conducted through the lightning conductor to the ground.
Accordingly, to ensure that the lightning conduction system is operating properly, a continuity test is performed to determine whether the electrical circuit formed by the system is open or closed. To perform such a test, it is generally necessary for a service/maintenance worker to gain access to one of the lightning receptors of the lightning conduction system such that electrical testing equipment may be coupled between the lightning receptor and a portion of the lightning conductor of the lightning conduction system disposed adjacent to the ground. As such, known testing procedures require that the worker be sent up in a crane or other suitable equipment in order to permit access to the lightning receptor. However, such equipment is generally very expensive to purchase and operate. Additionally, the process of transporting the worker up to the location of the lightning receptor can be very time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective and low cost system for performing a continuity test on the lightning conduction system of a wind turbine.